2 worlds collide
by readingirl4030
Summary: The Pevensies are back from their 1st trip to Narnia and are back in school. However, Narnia is still their homeland and they dont fit in anymore in England. They yearn for Narnia, and what if instead of them going to Narnia, Narnia comes to them.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate it here!" yelled Edmund. "Everyone treats me like I am a child and therefore incapable of life!" I sighed. Ed had taken to blowing up every month or so, screaming once we were deep in the woods that Aslan, Narnia, England, and life in general were all unfair.

We had arrived back in Narnia 4 months ago, falling out of the wardrobe in a lump suddenly young again. We all had a hard time adjusting to being children again, especially Edmund. I had long forgotten how hard it had been on Ed before Narnia, and now that he had been 25 and a king, being 12 again was frustrating him to no end.  
We were at school now with boys who were physically our age but mentally were more than 10 years younger than us. We'd been here for almost 2 months now going through classes bored and alone. It was only Edmund that kept me from going mental. Edmund had shown such amazing skills that he had now been moved up to my grade. We were complete outcasts mainly because we didn't try to make any friends. We had each other and we had our "swords".

We had taken to coming out each day after classes and sparring with wooden broadswords we had carefully crafted from thick tree limbs. This was the reason we were out in the wood surrounding the school in the first place. No one had caught us as of yet although we had had to occasionally stop for the suspicions of our teachers.

We could not afford to be out of practice if our land had need of us once more. So we fought and we worked and we studied.

We were at the moment taking a break. We were discussing the details and politics surrounding the great dwarf rebellion of 335 nk (Narnia Kranos) a time long before our own. That was when Edmund had become angry yet sad at the same time. He stood and screamed and I did not try to stop him for I knew that he would feel better after getting everything off his chest. How was Narnia doing without us I often wondered? Were they still in the golden age as they were when we left or were they crumbling with war and rebellions? How I hoped for the former and how I dreaded the latter. The thought was too much to bear that of war. How I loved Narnia with all of my heart and soul. How I worried for her and wished to go back to her.  
And Ed had stopped screaming as if he could hear my thoughts. He sat heavily and snatched up his water bottle, drinking thirstily. Then after a moment of silence he turned his head to me and murmered, "How I hope Narnia is doing ok." "Yes" I agreed "I wish we could know what was happening there" I sighed heavily. How much we wished. How much we hoped.

* * *

So thats the first chapter. Give me some feedback please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pevensies! Pay attention!" barked Mr. Randolph, our short and stout English teacher. He had a temper as short as his physical height and when he first laid his eyes on us he had disliked us.

"Yes sir." Ed and I spoke at the exact same time and shared a quick glance, our eyes showing that we were both thinking the same thing. A technique we had perfected in royal court over many years.

'I am beginning to get very annoyed with his actions' Edmunds eyes said.

'As am I my brother. As am I. 'My eyes spoke back.

This exchange took only seconds before I turned my head back to Mr. Randolf. I tried my hardest to pay attention to Mr. Randolph's lecture but I found I could only concentrate on his monotone voice for a few short moments.

My thoughts began to drift and soon my thoughts were once again dominated by Narnia. Memories of Ed and I riding horses through the lush green meadows practicing our fighting techniques against each other. Eating in the great hall with my sisters and our friends. Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers. Where were they now? They must have been worrying about us. We were the rulers and when rulers disappear our subjects tended to worry. Had other landers tried to invade? I hoped that the generals could stop them if they had.

I saw Lucy yesterday after Ed and I's fighting practice. She sounded happy but I could see it in her eyes that she longed for our home just as I did. Susan had thrown herself into her studies and becoming a perfect lady. She was in denial. Ed was bottling everything up until once a month or so he exploded. And I was just trying my hardest to be strong for my family.

The bell was ringing. The shrill sound startled me out of my thoughts as my hand automatically flew to my belt where my sword would be. The bell sounded like the cry of the griffins that we battled side by side with. They had become a huge help during major battles for their land and air fighting abilities. I stood quickly and more gracefully than I intended to. None of us could afford to be as graceful as the kings and queens we were. That would be too suspicious.

I walked out into the crowded hallway with Edmund. We silently made our way to the dining hall each of us lost in our thoughts. We sat down with our classmates and our helping of the food that the school served on the plastic trays. Many of the boys were surrounding the few students who received the daily paper. They were speaking excitedly with exaggerated hand gestures. Curious I asked one of the more civil boys named Alfred what the excitement was all about.

He replied "Read it for yourself!"And handed us the paper.

The headline was bolded and in all capital letters. "**A FOREIGN KINGDOM COMES TO US" **Underneath the headline was a picture of General Gisden one of Narnia's leading generals and one of our most trusted. He was surrounded by the numerous Narnian animals standing in Green Park. Buckingham Palace was seen in the background as were hundreds of gawking citizens. There seemed to be some sort of swirling portal behind Gisden and police were all around.

Edmund and I looked at each other and gulped loudly. Narnia had come to us instead of us coming to them.

Then headmaster Smith stood from his place at the head table.

"I have recently been asked" he said "if the planned excursion to Green Park with the young ladies of Lyions House will continue as planned. It will. Maybe you may even get to see the famed Narnian."

That was tomorrow. I had almost forgotten that we were going on a trip with Lucy and Susan's school. Lucy was ecstatic at the prospect of sitting in the park eating and playing with us. Now what would happen?

* * *

Well theres chapter 2. How did I do???


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I think I might have given people some heart attacks to see this story updated. I actually managed to lap myself with this story, which makes me feel ridiculously guilty. It's been over a year since I updated, and I feel horrible about that. Good news, here's a new chapter! Please review, but if you're going to yell at me for not updating in forever (not that I blame you) you can just private message me. Sorry! Enjoy!

The next morning came as quickly as molasses runs, mostly due to the fact that neither Edmund nor Peter got more than an hours' worth of sleep. Peter and Edmund shared a dormitory with 4 other boys, and not one of them had stopped whispering until later than midnight. It was a restless night before what was sure to be a hectic day.

When Peter and Edmund had shaken off the remnants of sleep and gotten ready for the long day ahead of them, they walked down to the dining hall in silence. There was a louder than usual hum when they entered, and as they sat down they began to make out some of the different conversations. Every single one was about Narnia, with the exception of one group of boys talking about a girl at the Lyions house in a rather risqué way. The two brothers ignored all of the conversations about their homeland, and simply ate their bland breakfast. Soon enough, the headmaster was standing up from his seat to announce the end of breakfast and the beginning of the treks to the busses.

Nearly the whole school was going on the field trip, and they would be meeting up with the girl's school at the first tube station. It was too expensive for the school to bus them all the way to London, and this was their solution. The bus ride took nearly an hour, as the school was deep in the countryside, but finally they got to the station. Most of the boys were jumping up and down from excitement, and while Peter and Edmund felt the same way inside, they didn't show it on the outside.

They had been quietly discussing strategies during the whole ride, just out of earshot of their classmates. It had been decided that they must wait and see before acting. The wise general knows their enemies before they act. Though that was not to say that the Narnians were enemies, but who knew what was going on in London right now.

When the bus arrived at the station all the boys trampled off of the vehicle. There was a waiting crowd of girls at the entrance to the platform, and they squealed when they saw all of them. Many of the boys and girls went and greeted each other. Lyion House and Rex Regum Academy were sibling schools. They were both small schools, only housing about 100 students for all their grades, and often went on excursions with each other.

As Peter was busy thinking, he was suddenly attacked from the side and pulled into a bear hug. Looking down and laughing at his little sister who was clinging to him he said "Glad to see me Luce?"

"Peter!" she cried, and then, letting go, she turned to Edmund who was hugging Susan. "Edmund!" She then ran to him, and Susan went to Peter, effectively trading off sisters. A moment later, both sisters drew back, and they all looked at each other. Edmund started the conversation, saying "So I assume you've seen the papers?"

Lucy solemnly nodded, along with Susan. They began speaking as they walked with the crowd and boarded the train. "I wonder if we'll know any of them?" wondered Lucy, thinking of old friends in the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus.

"I'm sure we will Lucy." Comforted Susan, recognizing the faraway look in her sister's eyes. She herself had been struggling not to completely fall into old memories and forget the moment.

"I wonder what has gone on in Narnia since we left. They must have been in upheaval when we all suddenly disappeared." This was Edmund, and he too had the distant look that was on his younger sisters face.

"I'm sure they handled it just fine Ed. They were not completely dependent on our presence you know." It was Susan who answered Edmund, as Peter had yet to say a word since their initial greetings. They were on the moving train now, beginning what would be the 30 minute train ride to Green Park. They were surrounded by chattering classmates and teachers, but nothing could be made out from their conversation but hushed whispers. The siblings knew how to speak quietly, so that only they could hear, and it was a skill that often came in handy during war talks, dinner parties, and apparently train rides.

The conversation continued in a similar manner, the only difference throughout being that they eventually transferred over the conversation into Narnian when one student leaned in too close for comfort. People liked to gossip about the Pevensies, who had just recently been a normal family, and then had suddenly been completely different people. There were stories of them being abducted by aliens, being Nazi clones, etc. It was therefore unsurprising that they stuck together like glue. Susan was always there for Lucy, and Peter for Edmund. Their time in Narnia had made them the closest siblings imaginable, and depending on each other during battle instilled a trust like no other. On all of the interschool trips, the family was scene in a clump, just as they were now, intently discussing.

The teachers ignored the odd way the students acted, chalking it up to a summer spent in isolation, away from their mother and father. When one of the teachers on the same car as the Pevensies stood up and announced that they were about to stop and were in Green Park, he failed to notice the meaningful glances being passed around the siblings. That teacher was too busy trying to restore order in children who were all too excited to be seeing a new race. And so the most majestic family on planet earth stepped out of the Tube and closer to their lost land.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Guess what! I didn't wait a year to update this! I know, what a pleasant surprise! Some more stuff happens in this chapter, so yeah- these seemingly random symbols on the page actually have meaning if you take the time to learn English. For the record, this is set in 1940, before the worst of the Blitz started, so I think I'm kind of changing around the canon timeline a bit. Hey- this is fan fiction though, so the point is to mess with canon stuff.

Disclaimer- Do I look like an old dead guy? No I do not, in any way at all, since I am young, a girl, and relatively alive. Or at least, I think I'm alive, though it could all be a dream. Anyway- no I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, but I wish I did. I'd be filthy rich.

Chapter 4.

The expedition of some 150 school children had more than 30 chaperones with them, yet even then the adults had trouble keeping all of the students together and organized. Children were running around everywhere, all trying to break through the line of teachers. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had already slipped out of sight of the chaperones. They were all expert sneakers, skilled through constant need to silently get in and out of both war situations and of formal dinners and balls. As soon as the teachers had turned their backs on them, they were gone.

It was not difficult to find the eye of the storm. Green Park was teeming with people, both tourists and reporters, who were all moving towards a massive crowd. It seemed as though all of London had flowed into the park to see evidence of this new land. The Pevensies held hands as they weaved through the mass, not wanting to lose each other. As they got closer, the noises got louder and what seemed like a large tare in the sky came into view. Peter, who had been in the lead of the group, suddenly stopped, leading Lucy, who had been behind him, to bump into his back.

He turned around to face his siblings, as Edmund asked "What is it Pete? Something wrong?"

Peter hesitated a moment before answering "We need to think about this. What if it is someone we know, or who recognizes us? I'm just stopping for a minute because we need to be ready for whatever we see. We cannot afford to be seen running to them, hugging the Narnians, because they may not recognize us. We look like children again now, remember. And therefore, unless its someone who knew us at the beginning, they won't recognize us. We need to be prepared for them to not believe us, alright." His voice was hushed as to avoid being overheard by the crowd around them. His younger siblings nodded, naturally accepting his authoritarian voice, and knowing that they should too prepare for rejection and disappointment.

Suddenly, a shout rang through the crowd. "Make way for the Prime Minister! Make way people!" People began to part as a horde of suits surrounding a solitary figure made its way through the crowd towards the rip in the sky. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy began walking faster, trying to make it through the crowd in time to see the confrontation. They pushed through adults with cameras and made it to the very forefront of the mass with little trouble, using their small statures and natural sneaking ability to go quickly. From the front of the crowd, they could see and hear everything with little trouble.

The prime minister seemed to be in shock, although it would take a trained political eye to notice his tension while he stared at a half horse, half man creature that the kings and queens recognized as Oreius, their mentor and lead general in their court. After a minute of hushed conversation with Oreius, he began with a speech addressed to the masses that surrounded him, saying "People of England, for a long time people have wondered if there were any other lands out there that are different from our own. Recently we have found our answer, and that answer is yes. In a time of great hardships, we have found a land of peace and simplicity, and though we do not quite understand them yet, we shall try to learn from them. Now, General Oreius would like to say something to you."

He stepped aside from the view of the cameras to let the centaur step forward. In his clear, loud tone, the master swordsman and teacher began to speak. "Citizens of England, I would like to introduce myself. I am General Oreius, current leader of the fair lands of Narnia, in a land very different from your own. As I have seen, in this land, creatures such as I do not exist. I am a centaur, and the land of Narnia is full of my kind. I will take questions now."

There was an explosion of chatter as every reporter in the vicinity screamed their questions at Oreius. The siblings winced at the sheer volume of it. The first one Oreius could make out was the first one he answered. The question was "How did you get here?" and the answer was "We are not certain how. A tear opened in the sky in our land, and when we walked through, we ended up among you. It was the will of Aslan to bri-" He cut off suddenly, as he stared intently in the direction of the Pevensies.

"King Peter?"

REVIEW! It's not hard, I promise. Just click the button and type some words in for me. Please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. They really inspire me to write. No, seriously, I'm not just saying that to get more reviews, I'm saying that because at night when I should be doing homework but am instead browsing , I'll stumble on my review page and read some, and I'm like – "wow, they really like this. I should write some more." Which might explain why I tend to forget to do my homework. Anyway, here's the next chapter of 2 Worlds Collide! Enjoy!

Oreius took a large gallop forward toward the crowd, and the people scattered, clamoring backwards to avoid the horse-man. Only the four solitary children remained where they were. Oreius stopped about 10 feet ahead of them, and ran his eyes down the line they had unconsciously formed, beginning with Peter and ending with Lucy, exactly in the same order they sat in Cair Paravel. They met Oreius' eyes one by one, and straightened to their former regal positions as the centaur sank to his knees and bowed his head.

Peter gulped and with a hint of insecurity and disbelief stated "You may stand General" The Narnian rose up, once again towering over his rulers. "High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy." He spoke, nodding at each one in awe. "I must admit my confusion your majesties."

Peter cut him off before he went any farther. "It is to do with the movement of time between Narnia and this world. When we disappeared, we ended up here, in our childly bodies once more. Rest assured, we are the true kings and queens you knew us as." So caught up as he was in talking to a Narnian for the first time in months, Peter failed to notice all of the reporters coming closer to them, taking a transcript of their conversation. It was not until the prime minister rudely interrupted him that he was brought back to where they were.

"Who are you boy?" The prime minister asked of the early teenaged boy who was conversing with the ruler of an other-worldly nation.

With not a hint of the hesitation he was feeling, Peter stepped forward, head held high and spoke "I am High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. This is my sister, Queen Susan the Gentle. My brother, King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table and this is my sister Queen Lucy the Valiant."

The functional ruler of all of Great Britain sputtered out his answer, "That's preposterous! Don't you lie to me boy. You're what, 14?"

"In this world I may look a teen, but do not mistake my outward appearance or that of my siblings for the truth. We are the rulers of Narnia. And you are?" Peter was getting annoyed, and it was evident to those who knew him, for that last question had merely been a dig at the older man. Peter knew full well who the Prime Minister of England was. One of the many entertainments for him and his siblings during long days of Narnian court was learning to insult nobles in the most respectful way possible. They had become quite skilled at it, and it was times like these that exercises in rudeness came in handy.

The Prime Minister was once again stuttering in his outrage. This young boy had simply walked in and proclaimed himself ruler of a nation primed to help them in their current war. Chamberlain took a menacing step toward the 4 school children, primed to kick them of the park, or even out of London if he could. He was stopped in his tracks by a thickly muscled arm of the centaur general Oreius, who shook his head solemnly at the much smaller man.

"They are our rulers. They will get a say in any and all decisions made about our homeland. You may accept that, or we may all leave."

After a very quick staring match that doubled as a battle of wills between the man and the half-man, Chamberlain nodded and turned his back to them. "We will be making our way to Buckingham Palace. My majesty the King wishes an audience with you." He began at a brisk pace as the crowd parted around him, and as we had just exited the masses, a loud shout rang out from nearby.

"OY, Pevensies. Where do you think you lot are going?" It was Mr. Randolph, and he looked furious.

A/N- Also, some may note that I reuploaded Chapters 3 and 4, because I somehow messed up the name of the park they're at. It's supposed to be Green Park, not Hyde. How did I get them confused you ask? Well, I have no idea. I've never been to London in my life. Maybe it's got something to do with the massive Ferris wheel? Please review!


End file.
